DU Episode 39
is the one hundred thirteenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the thirty-ninth and final episode of Diamond Is Unbreakable. It covers Chapter 436 through Chapter 439. Summary Having been backed into a corner by Josuke, Okuyasu, and Hayato, Kira is left in disbelief at the prospect that Jotaro might finally catch him. Kira is left in the care of a paramedic crew who heard the explosion from earlier and rushed to aid him while Jotaro, Koichi, and Rohan come to the realization that the man they're seeing is the serial killer they've been searching for. Delirious, Kira reveals his identity and his hand fetish to the female paramedic before using her to activate Bites the Dust. Kira zooms back through time and seems to end up alright, only to end up in an unusual part of town. When Kira looks at his watch to check the time, he notices that it's still damaged from Stray Cat's air bubble. While he contemplates his situation, he is confronted by Reimi Sugimoto, who reveals that Kira is in fact a ghost. While this is happening, Kira starts to remember how he died: Just before he could activate Bites the Dust, Kira's trigger hand was weighed down by Echoes Act 3. Jotaro then used Star Platinum: The World to stop time and broke Killer Queen's finger before pummeling the serial killer and his Stand. Once time resumed, Kira was thrown by the force of Star Platinum's punches into the patch of the paramedics' reversing ambulance, which ran over his head and crushed it in, killing him instantly. The gruesome result horrified everyone, leaving Hayato bittersweet towards the death of the man who killed his father. Meanwhile, the police ask for the dead man's identity, as his face was scraped off when the ambulance's wheel dragged it across the pavement; the female paramedic from earlier identifies him as Yoshikage Kira, all the while oblivious to the fact that he was a murderer. Having remembered his death, Kira's skin starts to crack and bleed as Reimi reveals who she is by showing the wounds he gave her. Kira realizes that Reimi was actually trying to make him turn around and be dragged away by the alley's hands and tries to force her to turn around instead, suddenly reverting to his original face. However, Arnold bites Kira's hand and the alley hands tear the killer to shreds, ensuring that Yoshikage Kira will forever spend his afterlife as a damned soul. Having finally found peace, Reimi and Arnold are able to ascend to heaven, bidding farewell to Koichi, Rohan, and company. Meanwhile, Hayato is left in tears at his home as his mother obliviously waits for her dead husband to return; in a narration, Rohan notes how because of Kira, so many families in Morioh have been left waiting for loved ones that will never come home. With the summer of 1999 coming to a close, everyone is able to return to living normal lives. Among others, Joseph Joestar adopts Shizuka as his own daughter, Jotaro is able to graduate college after a successful thesis on a starfish he saw on Morioh's beach, Koichi & Yukako now live happily as a couple, Tonio Trussardi's restaurant booms in popularity thanks to Pearl Jam's restorative abilities, and Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi continue to hang out as an unbreakable trio of friends. Farewell Morioh, the town with a heart of gold. Appearances *Yoshikage Kira *Yukako Yamagishi *Yuya Fungami *Mikitaka Hazekura *Toshikazu Hazamada *Tamami Kobayashi *Tonio Trussardi *Hayato Kawajiri *Shinobu Kawajiri *Shigekiyo Yangu *Toyohiro Kanedaichi *Shizuka Joestar *Tomoko Higashikata *Ryohei Higashikata *Nijimura's Father *Arnold *Former Tama *Akemi, Yoshie and Reiko *Koichi's Mother and Sister *Lady Murakami Stands *Crazy Diamond *Echoes *Star Platinum: The World *Killer Queen *Killer Queen Bites the Dust *Stray Cat }} Manga/Anime Differences *Added a range indicator for Star Platinum: The World's time stop. *Added a flashback to Kira's youth while he's explaining the origins of his hand fetish. *Kira traveling back in time via Bites the Dust is much more intricate, with extended visuals and effects. *Kira being run over by the ambulance is shown rather than obscured, though it cuts away to the protagonists' shocked reactions right before anything gory can occur. *Kira's face is shown transforming back into his original appearance as he attacks Reimi. *The hellish dimension Kira is dragged into is shown. *Reimi's final farewell scene is extended. *The narration detailing where all of the characters are after the story concluded in the manga was expanded into a series of short scenes: **Tomoko Higashikata is seen at her house complaining that Josuke stole her snack and drinks his juice as revenge. **Koichi Hirose and Yukako Yamagishi share a tender moment before Anjuro Katagiri's rock before departing together. **Okuyasu Nijimura and his father eat at Tonio Trussardi's trattoria with Stray Cat whom they adopted in hopes the father can be cured, it doesn't work but the father feels better. **Incidentally, Yuya Fungami and his posse leave the restaurant, satisfied about the rejuvenating property of Tonio's cuisine. **Tonio salutes Yuya while looking directly at the screen and expresses looking forward to their next visit. **Several minor characters are seen crossing the same street. ***Lady Yukimura, crosses the street surrounded by the ugly girl from the Cinderella Episode and the biker from the Surface Episode who both seem to have a relationship, and the Hirose family. ***The mother and her baby from Highway Star Part 2 are seen passing by. ***The friend of one of Yoshikage Kira's victim seen in Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly Part 2 is also seen passing by. ***Yoshikaga Kira's coworkers seen in Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly Part 1 are seen discussing Kira's death. **Tamami Kobayashi and Toshikazu Hazamada are seen arguing over a spilled can of jiuce that soaked Hazamada's jump magazine. **Rohan Kishibe exercises his hands before beginning drawing a new page of Pink Dark Boy at high speed. **Toyohiro Kanedaichi and Mikitaka Hazekura are seen together inside Super Fly. When Toyohiro asks if it's so interesting to look at this town, Mikitaka confirms this interrogation. **Josuke, Koichi and Okuyasu hang out in front of the Owson store discussing Rohan's possible shoplifting before departing. Trivia *A special compilation trailer for the last episode was broadcast at the 2016 Jump Festa Exposition, in addition to the regular trailer. *The added scene with Josuke, Koichi and Okuyasu out in front of the Owson is an homage to one of the original JoJo commercials featuring the Part 4 cast, looking nearly identical. *The outfit Rohan is wearing in the epilogue, along with his finger exercises are a teaser for the OVA, Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe. References Navigation Category:Episodes